Confrontation
by manic221
Summary: in the meal at slug club where Ginny walks in a Hermione whispered to Harry they have been fighting again what if when he stood up he had intended to leave and confront Dean about the fighting? implied G/H yes ive read all the books Now a two-shot!
1. Dean

**Confrontation**

**An: it has been a long while since I wrote anything for this fandom but after seeing Harry Potter 6 (yes I've read the books!) in the cinemas (15th of July First Day in the UK!) has left me all fluffy and feeling happy inside I do love Harry and Ginny there isn't a more perfect couple so I was thinking while watching film, in the meal at slug club where Ginny walks in a Hermione whispered to Harry they have been fighting (of course meaning Ginny and Dean) what if when he stood up he add intended to leave and confront Dean about the fighting and so I right this story about Harry confronting Dean about the fighting Implied Ginny/Harry of course.**

Harry was Sat in Professor Slughorns(SP?) office staring over at Ginny's empty seat with her glass of Ice Cream, Harry had nearly finished which was delicious he didn't like the slug club all that much but Professor Slughorn definitely gave them some awesome food, Harry's mind suddenly wandered to Ginny again he wondered were she was it was so unlike Ginny to miss out on dinner not because she was greedy or fat nothing like that Ginny was very well mannered and wouldn't purposely be rude by not turning up for a dinner she was invited too. He was worried about her this was so unlike Ginny that Harry began to play with his hands to take his mind of it. He was about to ask Hermione if she knew anything when Ginny walked through the door her eyes red and puffy had she been crying? Yes she had definitely been crying, but why?

"Hello, sorry I'm late." She said quietly.

"Not to worry your just in time for desert." Slughorn said cheerfully pointing towards her seat across from Harry.

"They've been fighting again." Hermione said quietly to Harry.

Harry stood up he hadn't meant to do it but he had he looked at Ginny quietly and sadly Ginny gave him a small smile nothing like Harry usually got from her this smile was empty, there was something extremely wrong here and he had to find out what, Harry felt it was his duty he cared about this girl and he wasn't going stand around and let a guy upset her like this.

"Please excuse me" he said "Slughorn" he said nodding at his Professor "Ginny" he said quietly nodding gently at her before taking his leave he started walking towards the Gryffindor common room that was the first place he look if your looking for a Gryffindor student the first place you check is the common room of course he didn't feel like walking all that way but he had to confront Dean now as luck may have it as Harry turned one of the corners he saw Dean leant against the wall he wasn't upset in fact he looked like he was smiling.

"Oh right Harry." Dean greeted with a nod and a smile.

"Not really" Harry replied fighting back the anger he felt towards the boy stood in front of him.

"Oh you want to talk about it?" Dean asked generally interested.

"Yeah actually I do I don't know where you get off upsetting Ginny, but it stops, now. Understand?" Harry asked Glaring at his classmate

"Why do you care." Dean spat back.

"She happens to be my best friends sister and I care about her and its my duty to look after her when Ron wont." Harry said keeping calm even though he wanted to rip him apart for making Ginny cry.

"Don't make me laugh." Dean scoffed "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Harry clenched his fists he was ready to knock some sense into him if he had too "What are you two fighting about?" Harry asked

"It's none of your business Potter!" Dean yelled.

"I swear to god Dean if you've ever laid a finger on her I will kill you" Harry Snarled reaching for his wand he was dead serious if he had manhandled her in anyway he wouldn't hesitate.

"Relax I've never touched her" Dean said defensively

"Good I hope for your sake your telling the truth" Harry said relaxing his wand hand he believed him Dean had always been good to Harry.

Dean sighed "I am... Anything else chosen one?" dean asked sarcastically

Harry began walking away but two things came to mind

"Yes actually two, number one if you don't want her I do and I'm serious if I find out your upsetting her I will fight for her because she deserves better, number two if you ever hurt her I will break every bone in your body I promise you that, you have an amazing and special girl its about time you realised that" Harry Shouted clearly at Dean.

"I'm so scared Potter ill just tell Ginny about this chat I don't think she would like you meddling in her personal life" Dean Threatened

"Do it, but let me ask you have you ever once told her you care and meant it?" Harry said coldly

Dean looked defeated "What I thought." Harry said before leaving with his hands in his pocket towards a place he knew so well the Gryffindor common room.

**AN: Now a two shot by popular(ish) demand i hope you enjoy the next chapter you've all waited long enough.**


	2. Ginny

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Ok so I said I was going to update this before the end of last year unfortunately college has been really bad recently only just finished my course so I have time as promised this is Ginny confronting Harry about what happened between him and dean. **

Ginny was fuming how dare harry get involved in her business, it's not like he cared for her. She would not allow Harry to treat her like a little sister that was not part of her plan; how could have kids with Harry if he thought of her like a little sister! She couldn't! She knew it was wrong to lead Dean on when she didn't have feelings for him but he was warm and understanding about everything but the Harry business that was for her to deal with alone.

Harry sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room breathing slowly trying to compose himself to try and stop the lion from roaring deep within his being from taking over it took all of his self restraint to not start fighting with Dean he'd affectively given him a second chance and so Harry would just have to wait.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny Screamed as she stepped through the fat lady portrait, Harry jumped up from his chair and looked around for Ginny as he did he couldn't help but notice the two people who were playing wizards chess in the corner stood up and left sensing trouble.

"Yes dear" Harry joked trying to lighten the mood he knew why she was here and he also knew Ginny had one hell of a temper.

"Don't you yes dear me, who do you think you are" Ginny hissed at him like an angry ginger cat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry replied in a level tone so as not to instigate a full on verbal attack.

"Don't play games with me Harry Potter you may be the chosen one to some but to me your just another boy, you fought with dean." Ginny stated angrily.

"Ginny I was just trying to protect you, you can't expect me to just sit there and watch him hurt you." Harry told Ginny straight rather than trying to dodge the facts again.

"So what we fight all couples do, why do you care?" Ginny asked genuinely interested in his answer.

"All couples fight Ginny but not as much as you and Dean, why can't you see you guys don't work." Harry explained looking down at the ground he couldn't look her in the eyes anymore or risk giving away his true motive.

"Harry..." Ginny started grabbing his cheek so she could look deep into his green eyes. _See me Harry; look at me the way you used to look at Cho please Harry... Please. _"I know our relationship isn't the best but you didn't answer my question, why do you care?" She asked pleading with him to just say it, it was just three simple words and she'd be his till the day she died.

"I can't explain it Ginny, I... I just do." Harry told her it took everything he had not to tell her there and then that he loved her but he couldn't.

He hadn't said I love you but he may as well have Ginny saw everything she needed in those gorgeous green eyes, she hadn't expected too but there it was all his feelings for her but only for a split second before he placed that nonchalant glare all over his features once more.

"What do you guys keep fighting about?" Harry asked quietly breaking the now awkward silence that had befallen the duo, Ginny smiled softly at Harry before shaking her head.

"It's nothing, well nothing important" Ginny told Harry rebuilding the defences she had let slip for a brief moment, she loved Harry but she couldn't just split up with Dean, could she? "I'm sorry Harry I have to go" Ginny said trying not to cry it was hard to take her hands from Harry's face and turn away but she had to do she was with Dean and it made her feel sick.

"I love you" Harry said but she was already gone there was nothing but silence left Ginny was with Dean and he would have to deal with that.

**The End**

**AN: I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long but it's like they say better late than never right? I really hope this is how you wanted it to be if it's not I'm willing to make changes if you prefer differently, I really wanted to have them kiss in this scene but I didn't want to take this into the realms of AU : ) finally fans of the books will notice some references to the books for example I describe Harry's eyes as green but of course in the films Daniel has blue eyes but I'm going of topic I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait, thanks for reading and please review. **

**Mitch : ) **


End file.
